


How to Train Your Henchman

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance if you squint, spoilers for S3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one messes with Cinder's man, especially not creatures of Grimm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Henchman

~ How to Train Your Henchman ~

"BAD GRIMM!" Cinder smacked the creature on its nose with a rolled-up newspaper. "THAT'S A VERY BAD CREATURE OF GRIMM. YOU SPIT HIM OUT. YOU SPIT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The creature gave a few weak coughs. Cinder swatted it across the snout with the newspaper again.

"Go on! Do it! Don't make me tell you again," she snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

As if it were a cat and its erstwhile prey a hairball, the creature proceeded to cough up Roman. Once the man was safely evacuated from the creature's insides, Cinder sent it on its way with a whack of the rolled-up newspaper to its backside.

"And as for _you_ ," she snarled, turning to her freshly-rescued lover. "What is the first rule of being a successful villain?"

Roman sighed and hung his head in shame.

"Don't monologue," he recited.

"One-liners and quips are a villain's best friend, and you would do well to remember that," Cinder informed him, turning away. "Now, I have a battle to get back to..."

~end~


End file.
